


Stella

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is So Done (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Friendship, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Aziraphale esperaba muchas cosas de Crowley pero el verle llegar en el auto con una novia durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto no era una de ellas.





	Stella

**Author's Note:**

> Cuarto día de Fictober.
> 
> Palabra: Auto
> 
> Esta es la primera parte (de dos) de esta idea que tuve. El siguiente será con otra palabra.

Crowley encendió el auto en cuanto vió a la mujer salir corriendo de la iglesia.

No sabía cómo es que ella había podido bajar las escaleras con tanta rapidez con aquel vestido y esos tacones. Quizá era una deportista, no sabía realmente, la acababa de conocer horas atrás, en esa noche de octubre de 1994 mientras bebía en un bar; solo sabía que se llamaba Stella y que no se quería casar. 

Sí, ella era la primera novia a la que ayudaba a escapar.

Aquello era algo malo ¿no? Había impedido una boda en una iglesia y se estaba llevando a la novia. Realmente esperaba que eso fuese válido como una mala acción, no quería tener problemas con los de abajo. De cualquier forma debía deshacerse de ella lo más rápido posible ¿qué tal si alguien le veía?

—¿A dondé? — Crowley le preguntó mientras observaba por el espejo retrovisor como el novio corría detrás del auto.  
—No sé—Ella le respondió mientras intentaba que aquel voluminoso vestido le permitiera sentarse bien en el asiento delantero. —Pero quiero deshacerme de este maldito vestido… ¿tienes un lugar donde quedarme?

Crowley pensó y pensó; con respecto a la ropa podría hacerlo ahí mismo, sólo bastaba que chasqueara los dedos pero eso ya sería hacer una buena acción y no podía arriesgarse. 

Lo segundo era más complicado, no podía llevarle a su departamento, era demasiado riesgoso. Tendría que llevarle a algún lugar y no supo porqué pero el único sitio en el que pudo pensar fue en aquella librería en Soho ¿quién buscaría a una novia en ese lugar? 

Supuso también que al ángel le gustaría hacer una buena acción. 

Crowley insertó un cassette en el estéreo aceleró el auto y se dirigió hacia ese lugar; serían un par de horas si iba a esa velocidad.

°°°°°

Aziraphale esperaba muchas cosas de Crowley pero el verle llegar en el auto con una novia durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto no era una de ellas.

Cuando le llamó no le había comentado nada sobre eso, simplemente le había dicho que se vieran a las afueras del Ritz pues necesitaba de su ayuda. Pero ahora entendía el tono misterioso que había usado en la llamada.

Una idea vino a su mente.

¿Acaso…? Eso era imposible ¿verdad? 

Se sintió algo abrumado por la idea de Crowley casándose con una humana, también se sintió triste pues días atrás se habían reunido y no le había comentado nada. Sí, no tenía que decirle todo pero al menos un comentario de algo tan importante estaba bien. 

De verdad estaba sorprendido y de solo pensar en aquello se sintió triste.

Vió a Crowley bajarse del auto, moviendo el asiento, invitándole a que subiera en la parte de atrás. El ángel hizo lo que se le pidió.

Crowley arrancó el auto y avanzó entre las calles sin decir una palabra. Aziraphale quería saber qué estaba pasando.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó el ángel después de un momento de pensar en posibles preguntas y comentarios que no fuesen muy invasivos.  
—ELLA —Enfatizó Crowley señalando a la mujer quien abrazaba aquel ramo de peonías—Es Stella.  
—¿Y qué hace aquí?  
—Pues… necesitamos un favor. 

Por su tono de voz Aziraphale se percató de que el demonio estaba nervioso; al ángel no le gustaba verle así, por ello y aunque estaba confundido decidió ayudarle.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—Aquella pregunta salió en un tono más agudo de lo que esperaba.  
—No sé...—Dijo el demonio. —Ese es el problema.  
—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?  
—Una mala acción, eso espero.  
—¿Una novia? ¿En serio?

Crowley volteó a verle, parecía no importarle que estaba frente al volante. 

—Mira, estaba aburrido en aquel bar y ella me lo pidió, así que pensé que tal vez así mataría varios pájaros de un tiro. Estoy corto con la cuota de malas acciones y no quiero que manden a alguien a investigar. Cuando escapamos de la iglesia ella me dijo que necesitaba ropa y un lugar donde quedarse pero no podía llevarla a mi departamento, tampoco quería hacer un milagro frente a ella así que pensé en tí, te gusta hacer cosas buenas ¿no?  
—¿Una iglesia? ¿Te casaste en una iglesia?  
—¡¿QUÉ?! 

Crowley detuvo el auto haciendo que los demás que venían detrás de él frenan de golpe. Aziraphale volteó hacia atrás al escuchar el ruido de los otros autos.

—Casar… —Crowley se giró para verle—¡NO! ¡¿DE QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁS HABLANDO?!  
—Pensé que… —Aziraphale señaló a la chica —Tu…  
—¡No! ángel, es una humana, nunca me casaría con un humano..  
—Oh… entonces…  
—Concentrémonos en esto ¿sí? tengo este problema.

Crowley arrancó el auto y continuó el camino; Aziraphale vió a la mujer pensando en una solución. 

—¿Me ayudaras? —Preguntó Crowley.  
—Bien —Respondió Aziraphale, supuso que ya estaba muy involucrado como para zafarse de eso. —Vamos a la librería.

Crowley dió un giro al volante y aceleró el auto, la muchacha abrió los ojos y gritó aterrorizada.

Y Aziraphale supuso que sería una noche larga.


End file.
